brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Best smg and pistol
I play as a light body type all the time and I would like to know what you guys think are the best smg's and pistols. The attachments you guys use on them would also be handy to know. Any advice is appreciated. Regards, Vince Laurendi, a loyal brink player. Watercooler I use a Carb-9 with silencer, bayonet (agent of change), high capacity mag, and a COGA scope. For pistol I got a Belgo Machine Pistol with yeotek red dot, high capacity mag, speed holster, and a muzzle brake. I use Soldier class and the ammo refill helps both guns. And dude in paragraph under this, u retard. the kalt is a basic crap pistol. Belgo get twice the kills at that Kalt Crap. Well I think the Tokmak is boss with a high capacity mag. It has huge ammo size. Add a muzzle brake, d-flex red dot, speed holster, BAM! BOSS WEAPON All the stuff under this is old. Heres what I use. The super powerful CARB-9 with a front grip, muzzle brake, d-flex red dot, and a duct-taped mag. the faster reload with the duct tape helps a lot. CARB-9 has low stability but the grip and muzzle brake help fix that. The d-flex red dot because its the best red dot sight to use, but with low equip speed. The galactic with high accuracy and high stability is great with a front grip for furthering its accuracy and stability. So the attachments for a galactic are: Front-Grip, COGA scope cause with the accuracy/stability it can be like a fast-firing sniper rifle, Duct-Taped mag, and a silencer because of the sniper coga scope because snipers are stealthy. THE ONLY PISTOL THAT CAN ACTUALLY GET KILLS IS THE KALT WITH SUPER BALANCED STATS. BEST WITH D-FLEX RED DOT, MUZZLE BRAKE. hope it helps! all this above written by one person. ME! With SMG's, it all depends on what preference you have with range, power and stability. Going for stability, I would use the Kross w/grip and muzzle brake. The muzzle brake could be replaced with a silencer, if I wanted to go for a more sneaky approach (which I usually do). Going for range, I would use the Bulpdaun w/grip and muzzle brake. Going for power, I would use the CARB-9 w/speed sling or grip, depending on if I rush or not. You could also use the Tampa instead of the CARB-9, if you prefer point-blank ranges, and quick switches between primary and secondary weapons. I can only recommend 1 pistol, the Sea Eagle w/muzzle brake and extended mags. It's balance between power, stability, range and mag size is the best in the game, in my opinion. Hope it helps, Ragedrako Thanks for the help, I think I will try the Carb-9 with a grip, duct tape mags, red dot and silencer. And by the way do you play brink on ps3, if this is the case then could you please add me, psn name: v3laure2ndi4 : I'd say the best SMG to use should be chosen based upon your class, really. All handle similarly from a player's viewpoint, though some have really bad recoil, they're pretty simlar - get close, point, shoot. It's not like it's the Gerund and you're stuck using burst fire all the time. : So...I'd recommend the Carb-9 if playing as an engineer because of the high base damage (the engi weapon buff is a percentage buff, so more base damage = even more when buffed) and also because it has a decennt ammo capacity. If you prefer to fight from a distance I'd go with the bulpdaun. It's the only SMG that's accurate enough to use at medium+ range. Keep in mind you will burn ALL your ammo with the Bulpdaun in a hurry, so go soldier if you intend to do that. For a medic or an operative, I'd say the Galactic. The low base damage is couuntered by 2 things. First, it has a ton of ammo, making you MUCH less reliant on teammates. Second, it has zero muzzle climb when attaching a brake and a grip. Like none. Even hip-fired, zilch. It's the most dead simple weapon in the freaking game - never aim, just shoot. The Galactic is ESPECIALLY good if you're one of those Operatives who likes to disguise from objective-to-objective and avoid direct combat (frankly all I can ever do as an Operative myself, I suck at them) because it equips fast (instantly if using the high-capacity mag instead of the drum mag) and you never have to actually aim it. : Regardless of choice, never use the tampa as a Light. I know that sounds strange, but it is so insanely inaccurate the only use it has is for holding choke points, and you should be holding them as a Medium with a Shotgun instead. : As to postols, yes, the Sea Eagle is never a bad choice. However, I would also recommend that you consider the Ritchie >>>IF<<< playing as an engineer. With the improved buff, it does over 100 damage per shot. Add a COGA/greeneye scope and it's very usable as a "poor man's sniper rifle" doing comperable damage at almost the same range. This will let you 1-shot kill other Lights and do very serious damage to Mediums. It also pairs well with the Galactic or Carb-9 as you can hit an enemy hard with the Ritchie then go full auto on them with the SMG as you charge headlong towards them. You'll facepalm a lot, but you'll rack up kills equally as fast, and if you aren't prepared to die a lot, you should go play a Heavy. : Hope this helps.Chuckmoney 20:20, November 22, 2011 (UTC)